User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 796 Prediction: Goodbye and Hello
Title: Goodbye and Hello Cover: Color Spread - The Straw Hats go out drinking to celebrate their 18th anniversary After an earth-shattering day and a night of recovery, dawn comes to Dressrosa. Riku: The real work begins today... Tank: Time to rebuild Dressrosa from scratch! Chinjao: Urr...our work is done and our injuries are treated, so time to head back home! Boo: Yeah...we've got a little ceremony to perform, eh brother? Baby 5 holds onto Sai and squeals in excitement. Sai just grunts in exasperation. Rebecca: Grandfather! Some people are approaching us from the distance! It's father and Lucy! Bartolomeo: LUFFY-SENPAI! As Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Robin, Franky, Law, Kyros, and Bellamy enter the palace, they are greeted with thunderous applause and cheering from the gladiators and citizens. Zoro: Heh... Luffy: Hey guys! Citizen 1: It's Lucy! Citizen 2: Can I have your autograph, Lucy-sama?? Tank: Hey! Stop crowding him! Bartolomeo: Bu-But... Luffy: Hey Bart! How's it going? Bartolomeo: My life...is complete... *faints* Riku: Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar Law...never did I think that a country taken over by pirates would be saved by pirates. I and everyone on Dressrosa are indebted to you. So if you have any request, I will grant it to you. Law: Thanks, but there's not really any- Luffy: MEAT! GIMME MEAT! Elizabello: HEY! YOU DON'T TALK TO ROYALTY LIKE THAT! Riku: Heh heh heh! Bring the man some meat! Later, Luffy is chowing down on some meat while being surrounded by citizens and gladiators. Meanwhile, Law speaks to Riku. Law: I didn't realize this until now...but we do need a ship to get to our next destination. Would you care to lend us one? Riku: Certainly. Meanwhile, Cavendish shoves his way toward Luffy. Luffy: Hey, Cabbage! Cavendish: That is not my name...anyways, even though you prevented me from going after Doflamingo I'll spare your life regardless. But despite the flashy things you guys have done *throws down newspaper* you still will not compare to me! Citizen: Hey! Outta my way, weirdo! Cavendish: Why, you- Luffy takes a look at the newspaper. Luffy: Oh, it's Kid! He's formed an alliance too...I wonder what he's doing? Meanwhile, Zoro sits against the wall, drinking alcohol alongside Bellamy and Kyros. Rebecca is sitting next to Kyros, her head on his shoulder. Zoro: So Bellamy, now that Doflamingo is gone, what're you gonna do? Bellamy: I'm asking that myself...I guess I'll go back out to sea. Get a new dream. Zoro: You support having dreams now? Bellamy: I suppose I always did...but I never let myself see the truth. Until Luffy showed me... Suddenly, Gatz comes running into the room holding a newspaper. Gatz: GUYS! GUYS! You gotta see this! Robin: Another edition? Something big must be happening! Gatz: Look! Gatz holds out the newspaper, and several sheets of paper fall from it. Franky: Are those what I think they are? Zoro: Sweet! We see that new bounty posters have been laid out, with brand new pictures accompanying them. Monkey D. Luffy - 550,000,000 Roronoa Zoro - 240,000,000 God Usopp - 100,000,000 Franky - 75,000,000 Nico Robin - 90,000,000 Most of the Straw Hats look happy and amused at their bounties. Luffy: This was Ace's bounty... Then there is Usopp Usopp: AAAAHHH! I'm a Supernova-level bounty! They're gonna send the top hunters after me...my life is over... Citizen: God Usopp! Look at this! Not anyone can get over 100 million! Citizen 2: The World Government has grossly underestimated your power! You'll show them soon they were wrong! Usopp: Heh...I guess it does have its perks... However, there is one more bounty poster that fell to the wayside. Law picks it up. It reads Trafalgar Law - 500,000,000 Franky: Your bounty increased too...does that mean you're no longer a Shichibukai? Law: Yeah...but it doesn't matter. I only became one to get this far. Right then, Kin'emon and Kanjuro come racing in. Kin'emon: Guys! There's a World Government ship headed here, and it's huge! On its side it reads CP-0! The entire room falls into shocked silence. Law: Dammit! I didn't think they would get here so quickly! We need to leave-and fast! We go to the CP-0 ship. The three CP-0 members stand on the deck, looking out at Dressrosa. Short Agent: Go and search the island. Return once you have found their location. In the blink of an eye, the other two agents disappear. The palace is in chaos as the parties involved are trying to escape. Law: Get to the underground harbor! Suddenly, the ground begins to rumble. The already shocked people turn in circles, looking for the source. Franky: Is this CP-0??? Kin'emon: No...it's coming from that shape over there! Everyone looks where Kin'emon is pointing. A small figure is on the water, but it seems to be getting bigger! In the near past, we go back to Kid's base. The allied pirates stare at the Yonko Kaido. Apoo: Aaaaah! Th-that's Kaido of the Beasts! Kid: Hawkins! How did you not know this would happen? Hawkins: Falling from 10,000 meters gives a very slim possibility of landing at this exact spot, so small that I could not predict his path here. Kaido: Outta my way, insects! Kaido rushes toward the three as they leap out of the way. Kaido: You'd better be ready for when I get there, Joker! Now is the time for war! As Kaido reaches the water, he does not stop, but instead picks up speed. Soon Kaido is running on the water, away from Kid's base. Killer: How...such strength... Kid: This is embarrassing. If we were so easily blown away by him, what will confronting Red Hair be like? Trafalgar...Straw Hat...I don't envy you two! We go back to the present. The figure on the water is none other than Kaido, making a beeline for Dressrosa. We get another glimpse of the CP-0 leader on his ship. CP-0 Leader: Here we come... Kaido: Here I come!! Category:Blog posts